


Temptation Thy Name is Ba’al

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: From the moment Ba'al had met Samantha Carter he had known she was going to be his queen. It was such a shame she was playing hard to get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Temptation Thy Name is Ba’al  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ba'al/Samantha Carter  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,835  
>  **Summary:** From the moment Ba'al had met Samantha Carter he had known she was going to be his queen. It was such a shame she was playing hard to get.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'How Do You Like Me Now by Toby Keith' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

"I want you to be my queen."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. “What kind of game are you playing, Ba’al?” Her chest heaved as she glared at the System Lord. “How could you even think I would... that we could....?”

“I can assure you, Samantha that this is no game.” He stared down at the beauty before him. With her eyes flashing fire at him she was even lovelier than she had ever been. And it was all he could do not to claim her then and there regardless of her protests. “I knew from the moment we met I wanted you for my queen.”

“But I won’t be your queen. I want nothing to do with you.” She found it hard to believe Ba’al was acting like this. It didn’t make any sense. _How could he want her?_ She had never given him any reason to believe she had any kind of feelings for him whatsoever. There had to be something else going on.

“You won’t?”

Sam shook her head vigorously. “Definitely not.”

He took a step back. “I won’t give up.” 

As soon as Ba’al walked out of the room she breathed a sigh of relief. Although she wasn’t sure it was because he had finally left or because he wasn’t giving up.

 

 

Three months had passed before Ba’al was back and once again asking her to leave with him and be his queen.

“Absolutely not!”

Ba’al couldn’t keep the smile from his face. His future queen was very beautiful but never more so than when she was angry with him. “Come now, Samantha. We both know it is only a matter of time before you give in to me.”

“For the last time, Ba’al I can not and I will not leave with you.” Sam was so angry she could almost feel her cheeks flush and steam come out of her ears. 

He took a step closer, his eyes shining with mischief. “Is there nothing I can do to tempt you?”

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look directly into the face of temptation incarnate. “Nothing at all.”

“That’s too bad.” And without another word Ba’al turned and walked out of the room.

As she stared after his retreating back Sam knew she should have been happy and relieved Ba’al was gone. _Why then did she feel like she had just made a huge mistake?_

 

Almost three months later he walked back into her life bearing a gift.

“You brought me flowers?” She had never figured Ba’al for the flower giving type. But it seemed as if he was out to surprise her.

“Oh but these aren’t just any flowers, Samantha.” He held out the brightly colored bouquet. “These are from a tiny planet on the outskirts of your universe that is teaming with all kinds of special flora.”

Without thought Sam accepted the flowers and brought them to her nose so she could smell the sweet fragrance. 

Ba’al answered her next question before she could ask. “These flowers will never die nor will they lose their fragrance. And every time you see them you will think of me.” He wasn’t playing a game but merely stating a fact.

Sam was glad she held the flowers in her hands otherwise her nails would be biting into her palms to keep herself from giving in and saying something extremely stupid. “It still doesn’t change anything.” 

His eyes never left hers as he closed the distance between them. Gently he caressed her cheek, his fingers lingered on her soft skin for a moment before he left her standing in the middle of the room staring after him. 

 

Another three months had passed before Ba’al was once more standing in front of her an offering held tight in his hands.

“Did you miss me?” 

Sam shook her head stunned to see him standing in front of her. 

But of course Ba’al refused to believe her. He knew better. With a smile on his face he held out his hand and waited for her to notice what rested in his palm.

Her eyes widened. Surely, that couldn’t be. “Is that a....”

Ba’al nodded his head as he interrupted. “Yes, it’s a diamond. It makes the ones you have here on Earth pale in comparison, does it not?” Before she could say anything he continued, “Although, your beauty quite puts it to shame.”

That was it she was speechless. _What do you say to a guy who compares you to a diamond of this magnitude and finds the jewel wanting?_ She swallowed hard as she tried to regain her composure. “Ba’al, I...”

“Still no?”

“I...uh...” _Why was this getting harder?_ “N...n...n...no.” She finally managed to get the word out.

He stared into her eyes for a few long minutes almost as if he was searching for something before he whispered, “Pity.” And he spun on his heel and left.

 

 

It had been eighteen months, three days and seven hours since Sam had seen Ba’al and as much as she tried to deny it she was beginning to worry. And of course she knew it was just what he would want her to do. Because he was devious like that. He was probably staying away on purpose.

“Unscheduled gate activation.” Almost before he had finished speaking he added, “There’s no IDC code.”

The words jerked her out of her reverie and quickly turned to stare down into the gateroom.

“Close the iris.” General Hammond commanded as he stood beside her. “We don’t have any teams due back yet.”

It was a statement but Walter answered anyway. “No, sir.”

“Find out who’s knocking on our door.” His voice boomed over the siren call.

A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach almost brought Sam to her knees. She would have fallen if the General hadn’t reached out and grabbed her arm.

“Are you okay, Major Carter?”

Sam started to nod her head before she thought better of it. “It’s Ba’al.” She didn’t know how she knew only that she did. “General, please. It’s him.”

A look of confusion spread across his face. “Why wouldn’t Ba’al send a hologram through?” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Major Carter.”

Before she could speak a pale barely there image of Ba’al appeared before them. “I have something for Major Carter. And this time I am sure she will not refuse me”

She blushed to the roots of her hair as all eyes turned on her. _What the hell was he playing at?_ Sam almost told him exactly where he could go and take his ‘something’ right along with him but something about the way the hologram looked gave her pause. “Ba’al?”

The hologram repeated the same message over again.

_It was on a loop. This was so not good._ “General.”

He was already issuing the order. 

Within moments a crowd of people were walking into the gateroom. Sam’s eyes widened as the room began to fill. If this kept up the room was going to be at maximum capacity in a matter of minutes.

For a brief moment the thought they were being invaded ran through her mind but left just as quickly as she got a good look at the people coming through the Stargate. They were bedraggled and scared as they clung to one another.

Her eyes searched the chaos of the room for Ba’al but she couldn’t seem to locate him. 

As the gate shut down she noticed two men holding a makeshift carrier between them. Someone must have been hurt. The sick feeling she’d felt earlier returned with a vengeance. _Ba’al._

Within seconds she was by his side. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing. A slight miscalculation on my part. I will be fine.” He refused to tell her how badly he was hurt or that his symbiote was having trouble healing him. When Samantha accepted her place at his side he wanted it to be because she wanted to be with him not out of a sense of pity.

She didn’t believe him for a second but before she could say anything he continued, “For you.” The words were barely audible through the pain.

“You brought me slaves?” Her voice rose an octave higher. No matter how badly he was hurt if he thought bringing her slaves was the way to....”

_This was going all wrong. He should have known his future queen would have thought the worst of him before giving him the benefit of the doubt._ He tried to sit up. “Calm yourself, Samantha. Your anger is not needed.” Ba’al let his head fall back against the pillow. “I am merely giving them into your caring. They have nowhere else to go. Their planet was all but destroyed.”

She felt her word tilt on it’s axis. Ba’al had actually rescued these people? She couldn’t believe it. There was no way it was possible. 

The doubt must have shown plainly on her face. A young woman clutching a small child in her arms rushed forward. 

“It’s true Ma’am. Lord Ba’al rescued us. If he hadn’t...” Her voice broke as her tear-filled eyes shown bright with gratitude. 

Sam watched mesmerized as Ba’al’s cheeks grew pink. And her mouth flew open at his next words. “Just Ba’al will do.”

The woman snuggled her child to her chest as she nodded her head. And with a smile she walked away leaving Sam staring down at Ba’al with a look of confusion on her face.

She had turned Ba’al down so many times because she had feared he hadn’t changed. That he was still the evil System Lord she had grown to lo.... Sam shook her head and brought her thoughts to a halt. There was no way she could... No. She wasn’t in lo... she couldn’t even think it.

Ba’al looked up at her and didn’t mask the smugness he felt. By the look on her face he knew she was almost ready. Samantha would be his queen. His grin was wicked and laced with pure temptation. “So, how do you like me now?”

“I...uh...”

He reached out for her hand. “Is that still a no?”

A small smile began to curve her lips as she slowly shook her head and gave in. “No.”

“What?” He had felt so sure Samantha would see how he’d changed. That he was worthy of her love.

“It’s not a no.”

His face lit up from within as it dawned on him what she’d meant. “Yes. You’re saying yes.”

Sam couldn’t help but tease as she leaned her head to the side. “That depends.”

“On?”

“How fast you get better.” She caressed his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

“Watch this.” And with a smile on his face Ba’al closed his eyes and willed his symbiote to work faster. 

She clasped his hand in hers as she called for help. Sam needed Ba’al to get well as soon as possible. Their new life awaited.


End file.
